


You Hate Him

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: It’s been a hundred days,A hundred years, you can’t tell.





	You Hate Him

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' 5 minute thing for Moth's awesome Poetry fest!
> 
> Also, sorry for the angst!

It’s been a hundred days,

A hundred years, you can’t tell.

You see him in faces

Of the friends you know so well.

You hate the way he follows you,

Leaves his mark on every wall.

You hate the way he left you,

That it was you who let him fall.

 

You hate him for his unmade bed,

Still idle to this day.

Stagnant like a freeze in time

You won’t let slip away.

You hate him for his dirty clothes,

Still strewn across the floor.

You hate that you can’t move them,

That you just wish there was more.

 

You hate the way he left his shoes,

Still waiting to be filled.

You hate the way his destiny

Would never be fulfilled.

You hate the way he’d look at you

If he could see you now;

‘No man is worth your tears’ he’d said,

He couldn’t know, not now.

 

You hate the looks you get from them,

The way you ran away.

You hate the way nobody thought

You ever had a say.

You hate the way he’d glance at you,

The sure promise of more;

And you hate him for not showing you,

Not telling you before. 

 

You hate the way you wait for him

Though you know he won’t return.

You hate that it was you

Who couldn’t watch his body burn.

You hate him, you just hate him;

All he did was cause you pain.

You hate him as you love him,

And you hate yourself the same.

 


End file.
